kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The S Terror/The Great Detective's Daughter
is the tenth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'S' arc, S'' standing for Sweets (Dopant) and Sonozaki (Family). It features the debut of the HardBoilder's Start Dash Mode. Synopsis Shotaro gets embroiled deeper in the Sonozakis connection to the Dopants as Akiko attempts to solve the criminal behind the patisserie abductions. Plot The three-way battle between Double, the Nasca Dopant, and the Sweets Dopant is suddenly halted by the presence of the Terror Dopant. All three barely escape the attack, and Shotaro, feeling the full effects of the Terror Dopant's fear inducing powers, believes Akiko is in danger. After Akiko tends to Mai Asakawa, she admits fault in leaving her alone as Shotaro tells Akiko about her father's ideology, only to find she ran off as he was about to tell her what happened. Shotaro follows her to the Futo Museum where she talks to Ryubee, noticing the magma, anomalocaris, and ''Tyrannosaurus exhibits as he recalls the Dopants he fought previously before having an unnerving encounter with Ryubee. Later, at the Sonozaki family's afternoon tea, Akiko reveals her identity as a detective to reveal who has been attacking the patisseries. She accuses the overweight maid Fukumi Shirotsuka because of her sweet tooth when Philip comes across the true culprit. The maid Yukiko Sasaki suddenly recoils in disgust, having eaten a pastry prepared by Akiko that she finds disgusting, transforming into the Sweets Dopant to kidnap Mai and Akiko. Shotaro, having been watching from the window outside, transforms into Double to give chase as Kirihiko and Saeko witness him transform. Both assume to their Dopant forms and halt Double to deal with him for his meddling in their affairs. At Yukiko's hideout, she reveals her motives for the kidnappings before she attempts to kill Akiko for the pastry she made. Double tries to escape the two powerful Dopants, gaining the upper hand when the RevolGarry arrives and he escapes on the HardBoilder's Start Dash Mode, using the break away boosters to escape from the Nasca Dopant, who is struck by one of the Taboo Dopant's plasma spheres for failing to catch Double. Just as Akiko is about to be killed, Double arrives to save them only to see Akiko express the same conviction to protect a client as her father had. Double fights the Sweets Dopant in HeatJoker form, using the Bat Shot's Luna Maximum Drive to pinpoint the Dopant's location before executing a Memory Break with Joker Grenade. Back at the office, as Akiko has Philip taste the pastry she made, Shotaro decides to hold off on telling her of the events of Begins Night. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Luna, Heat **Body - Metal, Joker *'Half Changes:' **CycloneMetal, LunaMetal, CycloneJoker, HeatJoker Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38, . *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the seventh episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *This is the first time Double changes from CycloneMetal to LunaMetal. Errors *When Yukiko Sasaki, the true culprit of Sweeets used her memory to transform at her hideout, the Memory announcement was already heard before she even pressed it to activate. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: The S Terror/The Maid Detective Witnessed It!, The S Terror/The Great Detective's Daughter, The Revenge V/Infected Car and The Revenge V/Grudge Beast. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 13 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｓな戦慄/名探偵の娘｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｓな戦慄/名探偵の娘｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes